1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an excavation control system configured to impose a limitation on the speed of a working unit.
2. Background Information
For a construction machine equipped with a working unit, a method has been conventionally known that a predetermined region is excavated by moving a bucket along a designed surface indicating a target shape for an excavation object (see PCT International Publication No. WO95/30059).
Specifically, a control device in PCT International Publication No. WO95/30059 is configured to correct an operation signal to be inputted by an operator so that the relative speed of the working unit relative to the designed surface is reduced as an interval is reduced between the cutting edge of the bucket and the designed surface. Thus, an excavation control of automatically moving the cutting edge along the designed surface is executed regardless of an operation by an operator.